And You Said Youkai Don't Exist
by otakucraze
Summary: SesshyxOC My first ONESHOT! A linguist believes Youkai exist due to the documents she read, no one believes her, except her youkai coworkers, and someone else. NOW FIXED, sorry about that


I stood before my superiors and held up the documents I had been hired to decipher for them. I quickly did another examination of the document; it was created in the feudal era, Japan. I started to voice my opinion and conclusion on what I read.

"This piece of history was found in a ruin that was once a castle in Western Japan. Archeologists say that it was probably a daimyo's (a powerful rich family) or a shogun's (warlord) castle. However, with the document's I have that were found in the ruin, I have gone on a different path onto who just lived there. Of course, very few people back me up on this theory, and say that the documents that were found were mere fairytales, but I am not so convinced.

The documents tell of a great dog demon who ruled the 'Western Lands'. In a fight with his half brother, which was half demon, half human, (in the writing he was later called a 'hanyou') cut off his right arm, yet the demon was still very powerful. The document later tells of a little girl that the demon lord took in. It was all very fascinating. But like I said, most thought that the documents were mere stories that were told to children at night, or tales told to naughty children. But the documents that were given to me to decipher do not coincide to their statements, they are far too complex to just be stories. It is like the demon lord, Sesshoumaru, was an actual person, he can't be a simple made up character, the document was too descriptive for a child to comprehend, and it was written in such a manner, it was as if Sesshoumaru was telling his scribe exactly what to write. There is no way these documents are mere _stories_." I said desperately to the board of my superiors, and in return I got to hear a minutes worth of them laughing at my theory.

"Very interesting theory **Sejarah, however, we must agree with everyone else, the idea of demons and what did you say, handou, are absolutely absurd!"**

**"It's 'hanyou' sir"**

**"It does not matter; we will call you when another piece of work comes in, okay?"**

**"Sure, what do you want me to do with the documents?"**

**"You keep them; they are useless to us, as well as the museum. They want documented history from the feudal era. They already have more than enough fairytales." I nodded and gently placed the documents in the plastic wrapping I brought them in and put them in their protective case, which was then put in my messenger bag. My superiors had already left by this time and my shoulders slumped as I headed out.**

**"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" I asked myself in a whisper as I opened the door, looked over my shoulder at the now empty seats of my superiors, and sighed, before walking out of the room.**

**A while later I opened the door to my small apartment and closed the door behind me as I put my coat on the coat rack that was next to the door, next, I gently placed the messenger in my office and went to the kitchen to see if anyone called while I was gone. I played the messages and was overwhelmed with happiness with the message I received.**

"Miss Kasih Sejarah (last, first), after hearing your request, and going over your records of previous works, the Edo Tokyo Hakubutsukan, would be honored to let you review our collections from the feudal era. Please call to make an appointment to do so. Thank you" I smiled as I quickly dialed the number and set up an appointment.

**I walked into the museum and saw that someone was waiting for me to arrive. I followed them into a back room where they kept all the important old documents.**

**"We already took all the fairytales you wished to see and placed them in this room for you" The lady said before she left. I sighed happily as I began to pore over the old documents.**

**I was thrilled when some of them mentioned Sesshoumaru, and was ecstatic when I came across a picture of the demon lord. I spent a long time just staring at the picture. I had never imagined someone so gorgeous. The markings on his lovely pale face, along with the silvery white hair, no guy could compare to this gorgeous man. It wasn't fair, no one in modern times could compare to the ones of the feudal era. **

**I left in a better mood, and decided to go to the supermarket to get some more food. However, since I was looking at some of the copies of the old documents, I ended walking into someone and my copies went everywhere.**

**"I'm sorry." I said as I kept my head down and started to pick up my precious copies.**

**"It's alright." The person, the ****_guy_****, I bumped into said. I stole a look at the guy and gawked at the familiar face as he picked up some of the copies. I looked at the picture of the demon lord Sesshoumaru that I had made sure to get a copy of. "Here you go" The silver haired hottie said as he handed me the copies he picked up. I took them, still gawking at him wide eyed, as he turned and started to walk away.**

"Thank you… Sesshoumaru" I said quietly. The guy stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?"

"Thank you?"

"After that"

"Sesshoumaru"

"How do you know my name?" I handed him the copies to read. He gawked at them while I gawked at him. He looked basically like the picture. "Where did you get these?" He said.

"They are copies of the originals found in the Edo Tokyo Hakubutsukan." I said cautiously. He seemed pretty pissed off.

"Are there any more of these other than the ones found in the museum?"

"Yeah, I have the others at my house, the originals." He looked at me as if seeing if I was lying.

"Take me there, _now_" I nodded at his request and turned to go to my car with the demon lord following me. Once at home I quickly opened the door for the demon lord as he continued to read the document copies I had let him see at the supermarket. I allowed him to sit on the couch while I went to get the documents he wanted to see. He took them from me and began to read them. "I thought I'd never see these again" He muttered "How many others know about these?"

"Well, the archeologists that found the documents, my superiors, and other linguists with whom I shared my theory."

"Your theory?"

"That demons existed, and that the documents were not mere fairytales." I said as intelligently as possible. He made a face that looked ready to maim me. "However, hardly anyone believes it. Only three people do. They are Koga, and Ayame, who are fellow linguists, and Shippo, who is the archeologist who found the documents." I said. His pissed off, 'I am going to maim you' face slowly disappeared into a calm, relieved face.

"Of course they would believe your theory. Not only were they are youkai, as well living in that time period." I was staring at him in shock.

"H-How, no, what happened? Youkai in at least that time period ruled." He smiled lightly.

"That is not something that concerns you, um?"

"Kasih Sejarah"

"Interesting name"

"It is Indonesian for love of history"

"Very fitting, what do you do?"

"I am a linguist of ancient languages, and you?"

"I have done various jobs in the past. The one I am most memorable for is probably being Taiyoukai of western Japan" I smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?" He gave me a small nod and I went for search of food to cook for myself and my guest. Of course, there was very little to choose from due to the fact that I never was able to do my grocery shopping for the week. I ended up ordering Chinese. We talked over dinner on various things. Mainly those that happened in feudal Japan.


End file.
